Switched I
by Super Reader
Summary: Cupid is annoyed. It's so obvious that Numbuhs 3 and 4 like each other but neither will admit it. So he goes into the tree house and switches Numbuhs 3 and 4. Now Numbuh 4 is in Numbuh 3's body and vice versa. Will they admit that they like each other? 34
1. Chapter 1: Cupid's Annoyed

A/N: I choose to do Numbuhs 3 and 4 first because I felt I haven't been doing enough 3/4 ships. I like this ship and thought it would be fun to try making a whole story about them. Also I know I haven't finished Operation: New Operative yet but Numbuh 178 is in this story anyway. This story takes place like the end of Operation: New Operative never happened. I own nothing except Birchwood and Numbuh 178.

Chapter 1: Cupid's Annoyed 

"Numbuh 4! Give me back my rainbow monkey!"

Numbuh 3 chased Numbuh 4 around and around the living room of the tree house.

"Come on Numbuh 3, you're 15 years old. You shouldn't play with rainbow dorkies." Numbuh 4 said running faster.

"Please Numbuh 4! That's my favorite one!"

Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuhs 1 and 2. Numbuhs 3 and 4 had been doing this for the past 15 minutes. The boys shrugged at her. Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes and got up. She went over to Numbuh 4, snatched the rainbow monkey from his hands and gave it back to Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 4. If you like rainbow monkeys so much, go buy your own." She said.

Numbuhs 1 and 2 started laughing and Numbuh 4 turned red. Numbuh 3 stuck her tongue out at him and flounced away to her room. 2 minutes later the rainbow monkey song could be heard throughout the tree house.

"Oh great!" Numbuh 2 said putting his hands over his ears. "Nice going Numbuh 4."

"What did I do?" Numbuh 4 snapped.

"Numbuh 3 only plays the song when she's upset." Numbuh 1 said. "Go cheer her up, or we're going to have to listen to the song all afternoon."

Numbuh 4 stomped out of the room and down to Numbuh 3's room.

"Stupid girl. Stupid rainbow dufus. Stupid pretty Japanese girl."

"Pretty?" A smug voice behind him said.

Numbuh 4 whirled around and saw... Numbuh 178.

"So Numbuh 3's pretty huh?"

Numbuh 4 turned red. "I didn't mean to say it."

Numbuh 178 raised an eyebrow at him. "Right. Well I guess it's you that put Numbuh 3 in a bad mood."

"How do you know she's in a bad mood?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Please. She's playing the rainbow monkey song for the 5th time. Go calm her down before the others go insane."

Numbuh 4 glared at her and stomped away.

"Cruddy girl." He muttered.

Numbuh 4 stood outside Numbuh 3's door, rolled his eyes and walked in. Numbuh 3 was lying on her bed hugging her rainbow monkey. She looked up as Numbuh 4 came in.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly.

Numbuh 4 mentally flinched.

"Look Numbuh 3. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken your doll. I'll never take any of your dolls again."

Numbuh 3 looked surprised. "Do you really mean that?"

Numbuh 4 nodded. "You should be able to play with dolls for as long as you want."

Numbuh 3 smiled, jumped off her bed and hugged him. His face turned bright red.

"Thanks Numbuh 4. I forgive you."

"Er right. Well I have to go do the thing with Numbuh 2. Bye!"

Numbuh 4 ran from the room. For a second Numbuh 3 looked hurt but then she shrugged and turned off the rainbow monkey music.

**Cupid's Castle:**

Cupid almost spit out his tea as he watched Numbuh 4 run from the room.

"Stupid boy blew his chance." He shouted. "That's it! I've had it with those kids. They're giving me heart burn."

Cupid snapped his fingers and a small elf appeared at the door. "Yes sir?"

"Get me my magic bag, my bow and arrows and a sandwich for the road."

"Are you going to get the Japanese girl and Australian boy?" The elf asked timidly.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 were well known in Cupid's Castle as having huge crushes on each other but never admitting it.

"No. I'm getting the Japanese girl, the Australian boy, that Irish girl, the American boy, the British boy and the African-American girl. I'm getting heartburn watching them secretly love each other and never say anything. Also I have to deal with that British boy's fat girlfriend."

The elf gulped. "That's a lot to deal with by yourself sir."

"Who said I was going by myself? What's your name?"

"Birchwood sir."

"Birchwood, you're coming with me. Now get my things."

Birchwood bowed and hurried out the door.

"Get ready Sector V." Cupid muttered. "Things are going to start to happen."

A/N: Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Switched!

A/N: I own nothing except Birchwood and Numbuh 178.

**Chapter 2: Switched**

It was the middle of the night when Cupid and Birchwood flew into the tree house. Everyone was asleep.

"I only have enough magic to do one couple at a time." Cupid whispered. "So when the Japanese girl and the Australian boy finally confess, I'll switch them back and do another couple."

"Um sir, it may be easier to call the targets by their real names." Birchwood suggested.

"I don't know their names." Cupid snapped.

All the heartburn was making the normally good-natured love fairy very irritable.

Birchwood looked at a clipboard in his hands. "The girl is called Kuki Sanban but her friends call her Numbuh 3. The boy is Wally Beetles but his friends call him Numbuh 4."

Cupid waved his hand. "Whatever. Let's do this."

Cupid flew to Numbuh 3's room. He hovered over the sleeping girl and muttered an ancient incantation. Still sleeping Numbuh 3's soul lifted from her body.

"Come on." Cupid motioned for the soul to follow him. He, Birchwood and the soul flew to Numbuh 4's room. There Cupid muttered the incantation again and Numbuh 4's soul flew out of his body. Cupid pushed Numbuh 3's soul into Numbuh 4 and then muttered another incantation to get Numbuh 4's soul to fly into Numbuh 3. After he was done he stretched and yawned.

"Come on Birchwood. Let's find somewhere to sleep. We'll have to stay here."

Birchwood followed the fairy to a branch on the top of the tree house.

"Wake me up at dawn." Cupid muttered. "Watching humans find out that they have switched bodies with someone is really funny."

With that the portly fairy drifted off to sleep. Birchwood lay down on another branch and willed himself to wake up 15 minutes before dawn.

Numbuh 4 woke up at 8:00 in the morning. Not only was this unusual on a Monday when he could have slept another half hour but when he looked at his clock he saw that the clock had unicorns on it.

Wait a minute. UNICORNS!!??

Numbuh 4 sat straight up. He looked around. Someone had put millions of stuffed animals in his room.

"Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 muttered.

He stopped as his voice came out. It was high-pitched and girly. Numbuh 4 looked down at his hands. The nails on his hands were painted pink. Numbuh 4 jumped out of bed and looked around closer.

"There aren't stuffed animals in my room. I'm in Numbuh 3's room."

Again his voice came out girly. Numbuh 4 rushed to the mirror on one wall. He saw a skinny, Japanese girl with long black hair. He leaned closer, eyes wide. He made a face. The girl did the same. When Numbuh 4 realized that he somehow was Numbuh 3 a scream started coming up his throat.

"Ahhhhh!!!" He screamed, his scream coming out high-pitched.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" came another scream in the tree house.

Numbuh 3 woke up with a bad crick in her neck. As she sat up she realized why.

"Where's my pillow?" She mumbled.

She was too tired to realize how her voice came out.

"Why am I in Numbuh 4's room?" Once again she didn't realize that her voice was different.

She shrugged and walked slowly to the bathroom. The only way she could ever wake up in the mornings was to wash her face. She turned on the water, eyes half closed. She cupped her hands and splashed water on her face. Her eyes shut tight she reached for a towel. She dried her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"AHHHH!!! She screamed running out of the bathroom.

"AHHHHH!!!" came another scream in the tree house at the same time.

Numbuh 4 was shaking violently as Numbuhs 1, 2, 5 and 178 came in, weapons drawn.

"Numbuh 3, what's wrong?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Numbuh 3?" Came a familiar Australian accent. "But I'm Numbuh 3."

Numbuh 3 (as Numbuh 4) walked in her room. She looked at Numbuh 4. He stared back at her.

"Ahhhhh!!!" They screamed again.

Numbuh 178 put her hands over ears.

"What's going on?!" She yelled.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 looked at her.

"He's in my body!" Numbuh 3 shouted.

"And she's in mine!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

Numbuh 1 shook his head. "Very funny guys. Don't do that again ok?"

Numbuhs 1, 2, 5, and 178 left the room shaking their heads. Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 4.

"What's going on?" She asked fearfully. "I'm a boy!"

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes. "Do you think I like being a girl?"

"What're are we going to do?" Numbuh 3 asked miserably.

"I don't know." Numbuh 4 started but Numbuh 2 stuck his head back in.

"Um guys we don't want to be late for school so can you hurry it up?"

He left and Numbuhs 3 and 4 looked at each other wide eyed.

"I'm not going to school as a girl!" Numbuh 4 said. "All the guys will laugh at me!"

Numbuh 3 glared at him which, proved to be very strange to have your own body glaring at you.

"Don't worry. The guys wouldn't believe you anyway. Besides as me, you'll have to hang out with my friends. But I guess you could just hang out with Numbuhs 5, 86 and 178. Or we could hang out together or something."

Numbuh 4 looked scared. "Ok, well I have to get dressed. What do you usually wear? And I'm not going to wear anything pink, skirts, dresses or any girly stuff."

Numbuh 3 went over to her closet, looked around a bit and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Is this ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I guess." Numbuh 4 muttered. "You just wear what I always wear, ok?"

Numbuh 3 nodded and left for the door. She paused when she got there.

"Don't you dare look."

She left without another word. Numbuh 4 felt insulted. He dressed himself in Numbuh 3's clothes very fast trying not to think about it. He hurried to the kitchen where Numbuhs 1,2,3,5 and 178 were waiting.

"Are you ready Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Numbuh 4 didn't answer. Numbuh 3 walked over and stepped on his foot.

"Ow! What did you do that for you cruddy girl?" Numbuh 4 yelped.

Numbuhs 1,2, 5 and 178 looked at each other.

"Ok." Numbuh 5 said. "Let's go."

Numbuhs 3 and 4 followed behind the others not looking at each other.

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue this story?


	3. Chapter 3: School

A/N: I own nothing except Birchwood and Numbuh 178.

**Chapter 3: School**

Numbuh 4 stopped Numbuh 3 as they were about to go into the school building. They hadn't spoken to each other the whole way and Numbuh 4 realized how childish they were acting.

"Look Numbuh 3. I don't want to fight with you. We're both in this together and we'll get out of it together."

"Somehow." He said as an afterthought.

Numbuh 3 nodded. "You're right. It's silly to be arguing like this. It won't get us anywhere. Now as I'm going to have to be you, what classes do you have first?"

"Social Studies, than History. We have the next class after that together, right?" Numbuh 4 said.

"Yeah. My first class is Geometry and then French. Good luck!" With that Numbuh 3 walked away.

Numbuh 4 gulped and went to Numbuh 3's locker.

"Oh crud." He whispered when he realized that he didn't know her combination lock. He stood in front of the locker for a while trying to remember if Numbuh 3 had told him what it was.

"Hey Numbuh 3. The bell's about to ring, come on! We gotta get to Geometry." Numbuh 5 said coming up behind Numbuh 4.

"Er...I forgot my combination. Do you know it?" Numbuh 4 asked praying that she did.

Numbuh 5 looked at him funny. "It's 25-45-60, remember?"

Numbuh 4 smiled weakly. "Yeah. Thanks."

When Numbuh 5 turned around he quickly jotted the numbers down on his hand. He got Numbuh 3's books out and followed Numbuh 5 to Geometry.

Numbuh 3 slowly walked to Numbuh 4's locker. She had just realized that she didn't know his combination lock. As she walked even slower she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and faced Numbuh 178's smiling face.

"Hey Numbuh 4."

"Hi." Numbuh 3 said.

"What's up? Usually you want to get through school as fast as you can. Know you're just dragging your feet." Numbuh 178 smiled.

"Oh... well I just realized that I forgot my locker combination." Numbuh 3 lied.

"Isn't it 33-06-20? I wasn't spying or anything, but we do have lockers next to each other."

Numbuh 3 brightened. "Thanks! Now I remember." She quickly took the books out of Numbuh 4's locker after putting in the code.

"Come on, let's get to Social Studies." Numbuh 178 said.

The two walked quietly for a while before Numbuh 178 broke the silence. "So did you tell her?"

"Tell who?" Numbuh 3 asked, confused.

"You know. Did you tell her that you like her?"

Numbuh 3 saw red. Did Numbuh 4 have a secret crush?

"No I didn't tell her." She said.

"Why not? You know she likes you back."

"I don't think so. We'll never be more than friends." Numbuh 3 said smiling. She didn't know why the thought of Numbuh 4 having a girlfriend or a crush upset her so much.

"That's to bad." Numbuh 178 said as they reached the Social Studies classroom. "I was so sure that Numbuh 3 liked you back."

With that she went into the classroom leaving a shocked Numbuh 3 behind.

"What?" Numbuh 3 whispered before following Numbuh 178 into the classroom. She sat at Numbuh 4's desk and thought about it. It made sense that he liked her. After all how many times had he tried to tell her something and then it turned out something not relevant to the situation at all.

"Mr. Beetles what is the Capital of Florida?" Mr. Frybingle asked. Numbuh 3 didn't answer.

"Mr. Beetles!"

Numbuh 178 kicked Numbuh 3. She looked at the teacher. "Sorry. What?"

"Lunch." Numbuh 4 sighed. "I can't wait."

"Why?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Oh er, I'm hungry." Numbuh 4 said quickly.

"Whatever. You've been acting really weird today Numbuh 3. Hey there's Numbuh 1, 2, and 86." Numbuh 5 ran over to her friends.

"Am I that bad at being Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 muttered.

_Above him Cupid and Birchwood laughed uncontrollably. _

"_I told you this was amusing." Cupid choked out in between laughs. _

_Birchwood simply nodded. It was amusing. _

Numbuh 4 thought he heard laughing above him but when he looked up there was nothing.

"Oh well." Numbuh 4 shrugged and walked over to where Numbuhs 1,2, 86 and 5 were sitting.

"Where's Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 178?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"You mean Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 said, while everyone stared at him.

"Right." Numbuh 4 said.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't know. Wait! There they are with...Lizzie."

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 178 walked to lunch.

"So you think Numbuh 3 and I would be a good couple?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 178 nodded. "Totally. You guys are made for each other."

Numbuh 3 smiled.

"Hi guys!" Came a voice from down the hall.

Numbuh 3 flinched. Only one person sounded like that.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie Devine asked coming over to the two friends.

"Lunch." Numbuh 3 said shortly. Usually she wasn't mean to Lizzie or anything, but she was in someone else's body. Why not use it to her advantage?

"So am I! I'm going to meet my Nigie."

Numbuh 178 rolled her eyes. "Well you're welcome to come with us if you like."

"Sure!" Lizzie said promptly talking about how nice it was to have a boyfriend.

"Kissy Lizzie." Numbuh 3 muttered using the nickname Numbuh 4 always used.

They entered the cafeteria and went to where Numbuhs 1,2,4,5,and 86 were sitting.

"Hi Nigie!" Lizzie said clinging to Numbuh 1's arm.

Numbuhs 3 and 178 sat down next to Numbuh 5.

"Hi Lizzie." Numbuh 1 said smiling slightly at her.

Everyone at the table, except Numbuh 1 and Lizzie, heard Numbuh 5 crack her knuckles under the table. Everyone knew that she despised Lizzie almost as much as she despised her sister but only Numbuh 3, 178 and 86 knew why.

Numbuh 178 smiled sympathetically at her. Numbuh 3 muttered, "Sorry mate." Because she thought that was what Numbuh 4 would say. Numbuh 2 looked up from the conversation he was having with Numbuh 86 to make a face in Lizzie's direction. Numbuh 4 put a hand on Numbuh 5's shoulder.

Numbuh 5 stood up.

"Numbuh 5 just remembered that she has to go to the library. See you guys later." She left the cafeteria in a hurry. She didn't notice Numbuh 1 watching her go.

Numbuh 3 motioned to Numbuh 4. They both stood up.

"We have to go to the library too." Numbuh 3 said before dragging Numbuh 4 out of the cafeteria.

She faced him when they were in the deserted hallway.

"What's the rush? We don't have to go to the library." Numbuh 4 said.

"I just remembered that we're having a sleepover tonight."

"Who's we?" Numbuh 4 asked trying not to sound terrified. After all the last time he was at a girl's slumber party, it didn't turn out very good.

"Numbuh 5, Numbuh 178, and Numbuh 86. And me." Numbuh 3 said. "We have to get to class soon so when we get back to the tree house, meet me in my... er... your room. Than I'll fill you in, ok?"

Numbuh 4 nodded but they had to cut their conversation short as the school bell rang. Numbuh 3 waved and disappeared into the throngs of teenagers making their way into various classrooms.

**A/N: Here's the school day. They handled it pretty well. There will be one more school day before this story's over and I think it's funnier. **


	4. Chapter 4: Filling Numbuh 4 In

A/N: I own nothing except Birchwood and Numbuh 178.

**Chapter 4: Filling Numbuh 4 In**

All the operatives (except Numbuh 1, who was on a date with Lizzie) arrived at the tree house to find Numbuh 5 already there.

"Did you skip the rest of school Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 86 asked in astonishment.

Numbuh 5 shrugged. "Yeah. No big deal."

Numbuh 178 placed a hand on her shoulder and Numbuh 86 looked helplessly at Numbuh 2.

"Numbuh 5. Lizzie's a dork. She and Numbuh 1 aren't meant for each other..." Numbuh 3 stopped when she realized that it sounded like Numbuh 4 was saying this.

Numbuh 5 looked at her. "Thanks I guess, Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5'll be in her room." The girl started to leave but Numbuh 178 grabbed her hand.

"You're still going to have the slumber party with us, right?"

Numbuh 5 nodded and left for her room. Numbuh 178 went into the kitchen to make cookies, Numbuhs 2 and 86 started a new conversation and Numbuh 3 started dragging Numbuh 4 into his room.

_Cupid and Birchwood made sure to follow. Numbuh 3 hadn't given any sign that she knew that Numbuh 4 liked her._

Numbuh 3 lay on her stomach in the middle of the wrestling ring. Numbuh 4 sat in front of her, sitting cross-legged. Neither teen was aware that Cupid was sitting just above them, watching the show.

"So what is it that you wanted me to know for tonight?" Numbuh 4 asked.

Numbuh 3 hesitated. "Well, ok. I think that during the sleepover Numbuh 5 might be kinda depressed. She doesn't hide her emotions so much when it's just us girls. You should know why, so you can comfort her."

"Why?" Numbuh 4 asked, genuinely confused.

Numbuh 3 rolled her eyes and muttered something about boys being so oblivious.

"Numbuh 5 hates Lizzie right?"

Numbuh 4 nodded.

"Well why?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I... I don't know." Numbuh 4 said realizing for the first time that he had no idea why Numbuh 5 hated Lizzie so much.

"Usually I'd never break a promise and tell, but this is an emergency." Numbuh 3 leaned closer to Numbuh 4, who felt his heart speed up, as it always did when she was so close to him.

"Numbuh 5 is in love with Numbuh 1." Numbuh 3 whispered.

Numbuh 4 looked at her, eyes wide. "Really?"

Numbuh 3 nodded. "You can't tell ANYONE! Got it?"

Numbuh 4 nodded again still in shock. Not because of this piece of information but because he remembered Numbuh 1 telling him that he liked Numbuh 5.

"Can I tell you something?" Numbuh 4 asked.

_Above them Cupid and Birchwood held their breath. Numbuh 3 did also, though she was unaware of the fact. _

"Numbuh 1 likes Numbuh 5 too." Numbuh 4 said.

Cupid, Birchwood and Numbuh 3 sighed in disappointment.

"They're made for each other." Numbuh 3 murmured. "Anyway. I think you'll be fine at the sleep over. You have been to one before."

She smiled slyly at him and motioned for him to follow her.

"Come on, Let's get some of Numbuh 178's cookies."

Numbuh 4 followed her out of the room.

_Cupid sighed. "These kids are going to take awhile." _

_And Birchwood couldn't help but agree._

A/N: This one was kinda short so I'll add another. It's the sleepover.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sleepover

A/N: I own nothing except Birchwood and Numbuh 178.

Chapter 5: The Sleepover 

Numbuh 4 slowly walked to the living room. This sleepover was not #1 on the list of things he'd like to do but he was doing it for Numbuh 3. He entered the living room. He was already in Numbuh 3's pajamas and it was very weird to be wearing a nightgown. He put on a smile as he looked at the girls. Numbuh 5 was wearing regular pajamas, Numbuh 86 was wearing a nightgown and Numbuh 178 was wearing a tank top and sweat pants.

"Hey guys." Numbuh 4 said nervously.

"Hey Numbuh 3! We were wondering when you'd come. We were about to have a pillow fight." Numbuh 178 said.

"Great!" Numbuh 4 sighed. As long as there was some sort of fighting, he'd be ok. He picked up a rainbow monkey pillow and looked at the others. They grinned and the 'girls' fought for a long time.

About an hour later Numbuh 4 yawned. Whoever said being a girl was easy, was an idiot.

"Are we going to sleep now?" Numbuh 4 asked sleepily. What was said next caused Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 to groan.

"Makeovers!" Numbuh 178 cried. "What's with you, Numbuh 3? You love makeovers."

"Er... I'm just kinda tired." Numbuh 4 said.

"Can we do you?" Numbuh 86 asked Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 groaned again but nodded grudgingly.

"Fine, but nothing to girly, ok?"

Numbuh 178 picked up Numbuh 5's braid and undid it.

"Why don't you ever wear your hair down Numbuh 5? It's so pretty!" Numbuh 86 said. "Isn't it, Numbuh 3?"

"Er...yeah." Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 5 shrugged. "It's always in the way if it's loose. This way, it's out of Numbuh 5's face."

"Point taken." Numbuh 178 said picking up a couple barrettes. Half an hour later, Numbuh 5 was looking happier and Numbuh 4 was freaking out.

The girls said that they were going to do him next. Numbuh 178 pushed him into a chair and started brushing out his hair. Every time she hit a knot, Numbuh 4 winced.

"Didn't you brush your hair this morning, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"No. I forgot." Numbuh 4 said. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure. Come back soon thought!" Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 4 ran out of the room and collided with something. He fell backwards and the thing fell on top of him.

"Sorry...Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked blushing crimson.

Numbuh 4 felt his face heating up. Their faces were so close together. Numbuh 3 blushed harder and got up off of him.

"Sorry." She said again. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to get away from the girls. They're giving me a makeover." Numbuh 4 said shuddering.

Numbuh 3 started giggling. "I wish I could have seen that."

"It's not funny." Numbuh 4 said crabbily.

Numbuh 3 gave him a little push. "Go back to the party Numbuh 4. It'll all be over soon. Just don't forget to wash out the makeup before you go to sleep. It's bad for my skin to leave it on all night."

Numbuh 4 nodded and went back into the living room.

_Cupid was disappointed. _

"_That was so close!" He moaned. _

_Birchwood nodded. "How long does it usually take, sir?"_

"_I don't know, a few hours? It's been a whole day." Cupid mumbled. "If it takes much longer I'll have permanent heart burn."_

The next morning Numbuh 4 woke up hopefully. When he saw that he was still Numbuh 3 he sighed.

"It was worth a shot." He mumbled.

He got up and stretched.

"Why can't we switch back?" He muttered. "Is that to much to ask?"

"What are you talking about?" Numbuh 178 asked sleepily, sitting up.

"Nothing." Numbuh 4 said.

He left the room and went to Numbuh 3's room. Today he'd choose his own clothes. He went through the closet.

"Could a girl have any more pink?" He asked. "Ah ha!" He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a light blue shirt. Unfortunately for him, it had sparkles all over it. He searched for another top but everything else was either pink, had lace or had ruffles.

"No way am I wearing any of those." Numbuh 4 said firmly. "I'll have to live with this."

He pulled the shirt over his head and put on the jeans. Then, having learned his lesson last night, went over to Numbuh 3's dresser and picked up her hair brush. He ran the brush through Numbuh 3's long black hair, admiring how it shined in the light. That done, he tied it up in a ponytail and went into the kitchen to have breakfast.

Numbuh 3 woke up and looked at herself.

"Still Numbuh 4." She sighed. "Not fair!"

She went into the bathroom and washed her face. As she pulled the towel away she noticed something.

"Wow. Numbuh 4 has really nice eyes." Numbuh 3 said looking closely at the sparkling, emerald-green eyes. "To bad he hides them under his hair. While I'm on subject, does he ever brush his hair?"

She ran a finger through the blonde hair. A million knots kept her from going all the way through.

"I guess not." She muttered.

Numbuh 3 picked up a comb and ran it through Numbuh 4's hair, wincing all the way. When she was done, she was satisfied.

"Not bad." She remarked looking at the blonde hair from every angle. "I like my old hair better, but not bad."

She went out to Numbuh 4's dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and an orange hoodie. She pulled them on and went into the kitchen. She wasn't the first one.

"Hey Numbuh 4." She said shyly.

Numbuh 4 smiled at her. "Morning Numbuh 3."

They looked at each other for a few seconds before asking a question that was annoying them both.

"What did you do to my hair?" They asked at the same time.

"Sorry. You go first." Numbuh 4 said blushing a little.

"Well, I noticed that you brushed my hair. Thanks. I was afraid that when I got my body back I'd have to brush my hair for an hour to get it back to normal." Numbuh 3 said getting cereal out of the cupboard.

"You brushed my hair too I see." Numbuh 4 remarked.

"Yeah. When was the last time you combed it, anyway?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 4 tapped a finger on his chin. "I can't remember."

Numbuh 3 rolled her eyes, but was still smiling.

Suddenly Numbuh 178 came in.

"Interesting conversation guys. What's going on?" She asked sitting down across from Numbuh 3. Or to her she sat down across from Numbuh 4.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 looked at each other.

"Should we tell her? She didn't believe us yesterday." Numbuh 4 asked.

"She heard the whole conversation. She might believe us. Anyway, maybe she could help us change back. It's worth a shot." Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 4 shrugged and Numbuh 3 than proceeded to tell Numbuh 178 everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. By the time she finished Numbuh 178's mouth was hanging open.

"So you weren't kidding yesterday morning." She said.

Both Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 shook their heads.

"Normally I wouldn't believe you but this body-switching thing would explain why you guys are acting so weird." Numbuh 178 said thoughtfully.

"So basically when I thought I was talking to Numbuh 4, I was really talking to Numbuh 3?"

Numbuh 3 nodded.

Suddenly Numbuh 178 looked guilty.

"Oops." She said remembering the conversation she and 'Numbuh 4' had had yesterday at school. Numbuh 3 smiled.

"What do you mean, oops?" Numbuh 4 asked suspiciously.

Numbuh 178 laughed nervously. "Nothing."

"Whatever. Just don't tell anyone else about this, ok?" Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 178 nodded and would have said something but the rest of Sector V came in.

"Good morning Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 178." Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 178 smirked but didn't say anything.

A/N: The next chapter will be the 2nd day of school. I think it's funnier than the 1st day. Review and I'll try to post tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: The Second Day at School

A/N: I own nothing except Birchwood and Numbuh 178. Also Mr. Anderson and Jesse Radcliff.

**Chapter 6: Second Day at School**

Everyone was hurrying to school. They were almost late. When they got to the school building the bell was about to ring, so Numbuhs 3 and 4 didn't have time to talk for long.

"Today Geometry's first." Numbuh 3 managed to say.

"For me it's History." Numbuh 4 said.

They both smiled at each other and hurried to their classes.

Numbuh 4 sat down at Numbuh 3's desk just as the bell rang.

"Thank goodness." He muttered.

Mrs. Thompson than began to explain all about advanced Geometry.

"Oh crud." Numbuh 4 whispered as Mrs. Thompson said, "Kuki. Please come up to the board and name this shape. I know that you're very good at this."

Numbuh 4 got up slowly and went over to the board. There on the black board was a shape that could only be classified as a rectangle-like thing.

"Er... is it a rectangle?" Numbuh 4 asked hopefully.

"No Kuki. It's not a rectangle. Try again." Mrs. Thompson said sounding annoyed.

_Above them Cupid and Birchwood were frowning. _

"_Maybe I should help the boy." Cupid said thoughtfully. "It would be a shame for him to get detention and delay my plans." _

_Birchwood nodded. "That would be good sir." _

_Cupid took out his magic bag, and sprinkled some dust on Numbuh 4._

Numbuh 4 sneezed violently.

"Miss Sanban, we're waiting." Mrs. Thompson said.

Numbuh 4 gulped and looked at the shape again. For some reason he know knew what it was.

"It's a parallelogram." He said triumphantly writing that under the shape.

"Very good, Miss Sanban, now go back to your seat."

Numbuh 4 smiled and sat back down. He had no idea how he had known what the shape was, but he wasn't complaining.

Numbuh 3 ran into the classroom just as the bell rang. She dropped down into Numbuh 4's seat next to Numbuh 178.

"Cutting it kind of close, don't you think?" Numbuh 178 whispered as Mr. Anderson read roll call.

Numbuh 3 shrugged and called 'here' as Mr. Anderson read Wally Beetles.

When the teacher finished he said, "Ok class. Today we will start learning about Japanese history."

Numbuh 3 perked up. She didn't have this History class with Mr. Anderson so it would be interesting to see what he said on Japanese history. He then proceeded to read about the Emperors.

After 15 minutes of it, Numbuh 3 was in shock. Everything he said was wrong! Every little thing.

She raised her hand. Numbuh 178 looked at her and Mr. Anderson said, "Yes Mr. Beetles?"

"Excuse me, sir but everything you've just said about Japanese history is wrong." Numbuh 3 said.

Everyone in the class gasped.

Numbuh 3 then began a short lecture, refuting everything Mr. Anderson had just said. When she finished, Numbuh 178's head was in her hands. After all Numbuh 4 never knew anything about history.

Mr. Anderson looked angry. "And how do you know so much about history, Mr. Beetles, when I've never known you to turn in any homework?"

Numbuh 3 hesitated. "My... er friend is Japanese and she told me."

"Well this is my class, not yours. So sit down!"

Numbuh 3 did smirking. She knew that she had won the battle.

"I swear, I thought Mr. Anderson was going to explode!" Numbuh 178 said, laughing as they joined Numbuhs 1,2,5 and 86 after class.

Numbuh 3 smiled. "Yeah well. I don't think he'll like me from now on."

"He never liked you." Numbuh 178 said.

"What happened?" Numbuh 1 asked curiously.

"We were learning about Japanese history and apparently everything Mr. Anderson said was wrong. So Numbuh 4 got up and gave a new lecture on the way Japanese history really was." Numbuh 178 said.

Everyone stared at Numbuh 3.

"Is that true Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"Yeah..." Numbuh 3 said.

"Hey look!" Numbuh 2 interrupted pointing at a table with a banner hanging on it. The banner said, 'School Dance Tonight! Formal Dress. 7-10'o'clock. School Gym.'

"School dance, so what?" Numbuh 5 said.

"Not the dance." Numbuh 2 said. "Look who's buying tickets."

Everyone looked again. There, buying dance tickets, were The Delightful Teens from Down the Lane.

"What are they doing?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Buying tickets." Numbuh 178 said. She looked around. "Hey where's Numbuh 4...er I mean Numbuh 3?"

"We're supposed to meet her at her locker." Numbuh 3 said.

The teens turned in the direction of Numbuh 3's locker only to find a very strange sight. A thin Japanese girl was punching a brown haired boy in the face.

"Numbuh 3?" Numbuhs 1,2,5 and 86 said in unison before hurrying down the hall.

"What part of low profile, doesn't he understand?" Numbuh 3 muttered before going down the hall with Numbuh 178.

Numbuh 4 was waiting at Numbuh 3's locker. He had agreed with Numbuh 3 to meet there.

"Hey Kuki." A voice behind him said.

Numbuh 4 stiffened before turning around. There was the school flirt, Jesse Radcliff.

"Hey Radcliff." Numbuh 4 said in a tight voice. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk with you." Jesse said smoothly. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my friends." Numbuh 4 said coldly.

He didn't like it when someone hit on Numbuh 3. Which unfortunately for him happened quite a lot.

"You heard about the school dance, toots?" Jesse said.

Numbuh 4 glared at him. "Yes I heard. And don't call me toots."

"Why not?"

"Just don't." Numbuh 4 said.

"Well about the dance. Want to go with me?" Jesse said grinning at him. No girl ever refused Jesse Radcliff. But what Jesse didn't know was that he wasn't dealing with a girl.

Numbuh 4 grinned tightly. "No thanks, Radcliff."

He turned around to leave and look for Numbuh 3 but something prevented him. Jesse had wrapped an arm around his waist and said, "C'mon Kuki. You know you want to."

Numbuh 4's eyes flashed angrily. Now Radcliff had gone to far. He pulled away from him and drew back his fist.

"Don't touch Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 said dangerously and let his fist fly to Jesse's nose.

"Ow!" Jesse screamed. Numbuh 4 nodded with satisfaction and would have walked away except Numbuhs 1,2,5 and 86 came running up with Numbuhs 3 and 178 behind them.

"Numbuh 3, what happened?" Numbuh 5 asked looked at Jesse, who was sitting on the ground holding his nose.

"Nothing. This jerk just grabbed me. I took care of it." Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuhs 1,2,5 and 86 looked at each other.

"Ok." Numbuh 86 said slowly. "Let's go to lunch."

Numbuhs 1,2 and 5 nodded and followed Numbuh 86 down the hall. Numbuhs 3,4 and 178 started walking slowly behind them.

"Thanks, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 3 said.

"For what?" Numbuh 4 asked with surprise.

"Jesse has been trying to get me to go out with him for months. He wouldn't back off when I said no. Thanks to you, he'll probably never speak to me again." Numbuh 3 smiled. "I've always hated that jerk."

Numbuh 4 smiled back. "No problem."

Numbuh 178 smiled secretly. Maybe this body-switching thing wasn't so bad.

_Above them Cupid and Birchwood stared at them. _

"_This is getting good." Cupid said. "I've never seen someone do that before."_

_Birchwood grinned. He was feeling more and more comfortable with Cupid. _

"_I bet they tell each other by tomorrow morning." He said. _

"_How much?" Cupid asked. _

"_20 dollars." Birchwood said. _

"_You're on." Cupid said holding out his hand. "I bet they tell each other by tomorrow afternoon." _

_Birchwood shook Cupid's hand. _

**A/N: Do you guys think that this school day is funnier? Just press the pretty purple button and let me know. **


	7. Chapter 7: School Dance

A/N: I decided to upload another chapter today. There's only one more chapter! I'm sad and happy. I own nothing except Numbuh 178 and Birchwood.

**Chapter 7: The School Dance**

After school everyone met up in the tree house's living room, where Numbuh 1 was briefing them on a new mission.

"Ok team... And Numbuh 86. As you know, tonight is the school dance. As you also know, The Delightful Teens from Down the Lane will be there. This could be a perfect opportunity for them to come up with another evil plan. I think we should pair up, infiltrate the dance as couples and see if they're planning anything just like we did last time."

Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 4. "Want to pair up with me, Numbuh 4... er I mean Numbuh 3?"

"Sure." Numbuh 4 said.

"I think it would be best of we don't invite Lizzie this time." Numbuh 1 said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"I mean she almost ruined the plan last time."

Numbuhs 2,3,4 and 5 agreed.

"Who are the rest of the pairs?" Numbuh 2asked.

Numbuh 178 smiled. "You and Numbuh 86, I'll go alone or get Numbuh 563 to go with me and Numbuhs 1 and 5 will go together."

"Ok." Numbuh 5 said. "The Delightful dolts haven't met Numbuh 563, and they don't know what he can do. (Numbuh 563 or Ray Morrison is a martial arts master). He could be our secret weapon."

"Agreed. Meeting adjourned. Report downstairs at exactly 19:00." Numbuh 1 said.

Everyone left but Numbuh 5 lingered.

"What are you going to tell Lizzie, Numbuh 1?"

"I don't know." Numbuh 1 said. "But I'll think of something."

Numbuh 5 nodded and left the room.

_Cupid grinned. Sometimes setting people up was too easy. Birchwood was sleeping beside him. The poor elf had been up late and wasn't used to sleep deprivation. _

Numbuh 178 was sitting with Numbuhs 3 and 4 in Numbuh 3's room.

"So Numbuh 4. Looks like your going to have to wear a dress."

Numbuh 4 went pale as Numbuh 178 and Numbuh 3 grinned at him.

"Oh crud." He whispered. He hadn't thought of that.

Later that night at about 6:15 p.m. all the 'girls' were in Numbuh 3's room getting ready.

Numbuh 86 was wearing a dark green dress that went down to her ankles. She looked beautiful with her hair up in a bun. Numbuh 178 was wearing a simple red dress with no sleeves, that went down to her knees. Numbuh 5 had been convinced to wear her hair loose for once. She was wearing a dark blue dress with black beads all over it that went down to her ankles. And Numbuh 4. Well he was wearing a violet dress with butterfly embroidery all over it.

Every time Numbuh 178 looked at him she burst out laughing. Of course that meant that Numbuhs 5 and 86 thought that she was crazy. Numbuh 4 was blushing crimson and muttering something over and over.

"Well girls. I think we're ready." Numbuh 178 said. "Let's go. You first Numbuh 3."

She grinned and pushed Numbuh 4 before her. Numbuh 86 was smiling and Numbuh 5 was fiddling awkwardly with her hair. It did indeed get in her face. As they went down in the elevator Numbuh 4 was feeling more and more awkward. They left the elevator and breathed deeply in the fresh night air.

"Well it's about time." Numbuh 563 muttered. Numbuh 178 had convinced him to come to Sector V for one night, to help with a mission. At first he had refused but when she happened to mention that otherwise she'd have to go alone, he gave in. He was her best friend after all.

The boys were all wearing suits. Numbuh 3 felt very awkward in a suit but her worries vanished when she looked at Numbuh 4. She burst out laughing, which of course caused Numbuh 178 to start laughing and Numbuh 4 to start blushing.

"What's up with you guys?" Numbuh 5 asked trying to ignore Numbuh 1 who was staring at her.

"Nothing." The three operatives said in unison.

"Well let's go then." Numbuh 86 said.

They all piled into a plane that was disguised as a limo. No one spoke at all except for Numbuhs 178 and 563. They talked the whole way, as they hadn't seen each other in 5 months.

_Cupid and Birchwood flew behind them. They weren't going to miss this dance._

The operatives arrived at the dance a right on time. Numbuh 1 motioned for Numbuh 178 to come closer.

"You and Numbuh 563, go and keep tabs on the Delightful Dorks."

Numbuh 178 nodded and went off chattering with Numbuh 563.

"Numbuhs 3 and 4, go make sure that there are no mind control devices in the food, drinks and in various rooms like last time."

Numbuhs 3 and 4 nodded and went off, Numbuh 4 tripping on his skirt.

"Numbuhs 2 and 86, you go keep an eye out for anyone acting strangely."

The two operatives nodded and went off in a different direction.

"And us, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"We'll keep our eyes peeled, to. In the meantime though, would you like to dance?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Numbuh 5 smiled and nodded. Numbuhs 1 and 5 joined Numbuhs 178 and 563 on the dance floor.

_Cupid smiled from the rafters of the building. His stomach growled. _

"_Oh crud." He muttered. _

"_Here sir." Birchwood said and handed Cupid a sandwich. "I noticed that you hadn't eaten in a while so I packed us some dinner." _

"_Thanks." Cupid said biting into the sandwich._

Numbuhs 3 and 4 went over to the drinks.

"You never said how hard it was to walk in a dress." Numbuh 4 muttered.

"You never asked." Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 4 took a glass of punch and poured it into an analyzer on his wrist.

"It's clean. Cherry flavored." He said.

Numbuh 3 smiled and drank one.

"Tastes nice."

"Give me one of the brownies." Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 3 did and Numbuh 4 analyzed it.

"It's fine." Numbuh 4 said biting into one.

"Come on. We've go check out the side rooms." Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 4 shrugged and followed her.

_Cupid, still eating looked at Birchwood and followed the teens into the room. _

"_I have an idea." Birchwood said pulling something out of his pocket. He gave Cupid a smile, flew over Numbuhs 3 and 4 and hung something above them._

"Um Numbuh 3? This isn't a Christmas Dance is it?" Numbuh 4 asked looking at the ceiling.

"No. Why?" Numbuh 3 asked.

For an answer Numbuh 4 pointed up. There right above Numbuh 3, was mistletoe.

A/N: **You know the drill. Oh yeah sorry with the slight cliffhanger. If you guys review I'll try to update faster than I normally would. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Admitting Everything

**A/N: I own nothing except Numbuh 178, Numbuh 563 and Birchwood. Which I guess means that I do own something. :)**

**Chapter 8: Admitting Everything**

"Er... Mistletoe." Numbuh 3 said nervously.

"Does that mean I have to kiss you?" Numbuh 4 asked smiling nervously.

"If you want. It's not Christmas, so I don't think you have to."

"I guess I will anyway."

Numbuh 4 leaned up (Numbuh 3 is currently taller than Numbuh 4 as she's in his taller body) and kissed her. However leaning up caused his aim to be off, so instead of kissing her on the cheek, like he'd meant to he ended up kissing her on the lips. Both Numbuhs 3 and 4's eyes widened. They hurriedly broke apart.

"Did you mean that?" Numbuh 3 asked, thinking that it had been on purpose.

Numbuh 4 blushed and got ready to say no but something made him stop. Why not tell her how he felt? It wasn't as if he'd ever have a better chance. So he said the opposite of no.

Yes, I did mean it. I meant to kiss you on the cheek but now that I already kissed you, I don't regret it."

Numbuh 4 braced himself for a slap or at least a laugh. When none came he looked up. Numbuh 3's face was a mixture of happiness and satisfaction.

"What are you saying, Numbuh 4?"

"I'm saying that I...well that I love you." Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 3 smiled and threw her arms around the boy.

"I love you too, Wally!"

Once again Numbuh 4 leaned up and kissed her. But this time he did it because he wanted to.

_Above them Birchwood was grinning wildly. Even Cupid looked satisfied even though he had just lost 20 dollars. _

"_Time to undo the spell." Cupid said. _

_He muttered the ancient incantation and if you were in the room you'd see two shadowy figures come out of the two kissing teens and switch themselves. _

"_I'm going to take a short rest and then do the next couple." Cupid said. He looked at Birchwood. _

"_You up to helping me again?" He asked._

_Birchwood grinned. "Try and keep me away. Oh and you owe me 20 dollars sir." _

"_Call me Cupid. I'll give you the money when we get up to the castle." Cupid smiled and flew off with Birchwood up to his castle. _

_He was much more cheerful now that his heartburn was partially gone. Now all he'd have to do is get the American boy, Irish girl, British boy and the African-American girl. But that would be for another day._

When Numbuhs 3 and 4 broke apart they immediately noticed that something was different.

"I'm me again!" Numbuh 3 cried.

"And I'm me!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"How did we switch? Do you think it was because we kissed?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Maybe, or maybe it was because we finally admitted that we liked each other. Either way I don't care." Numbuh 4 said. "Come on, let's tell the others."

"Wait. They won't believe us." Numbuh 3 said. "We can tell Numbuh 178 but let's keep it a secret from the others. We don't want them sending us to a mental institute or something."

"Agreed." Numbuh 4 said.

He held out his hand and Numbuh 3 gladly took it. They left the room holding hands. They immediately went over to Numbuh 178, who was standing with Numbuh 563.

"Well, the Delightful's aren't doing anything wrong. I think they just came to have fun." Numbuh 178 remarked.

"Do you notice anything different?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"No, not really. Why?" She said

"We're back to normal!" they said at the same time.

"You mean you guys switched back?" Numbuh 178 asked in disbelief, "How?"

"Switched back? What are you talking about?" Numbuh 563 asked.

Numbuh 178 looked at Numbuhs 3 and 4. "I think you can tell him. He'd believe you, I'm sure."

Numbuhs 3 and 4 told the whole story.

"Well. I think in a way, it's good that you guys switched bodies for a while as it caused you to admit your true feelings for each other. Right?" Numbuh 563 said smiling. "This Sector is crazy."

Numbuhs 3 and 4 looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah." Numbuh 3 said to both statements.

The End

**A/N: Switched I is done. This story is called Switched I and you all know Cupid was planning to switch Numbuhs 2 and 86 and Numbuhs 1 and 5. Should I make stories for them or just leave it for you guys to imagine those adventures. I was planning on making Cupid reveal himself in Switched III if I made one. And there'd be a new OC in Switched II. I just planned it a little bit so let me know if I should write them or not. :) Oh and if you want to know more about Numbuh 563 then you should read my profile. **


End file.
